


[剑与玫瑰·番外]蔷薇花环（全文）

by Akatsukisho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsukisho/pseuds/Akatsukisho
Summary: A区02号停车位





	[剑与玫瑰·番外]蔷薇花环（全文）

戴着脏兮兮贝雷帽的花童十分高兴，今天总算没有让新鲜的玫瑰在自己手里枯萎，因为这个，他还为那位买下自己手里所有花朵的先生在花束上缠上了收藏已久的一根绸带。

那绸带像是云朵一般柔软，被他贴身带着，连看都不愿让别人看一眼，如果不是因为这位先生俊美得不像话，他也不会舍得把这东西拿出来。

一定是贵族吧，得用最好的东西来陪衬才行，花童这么想着的时候，手中被放上了一块金币。

俊美的年轻贵族捧着花束离开了，花童怔怔地立在原地，看着他走向街角处身形修长的青年。

离得太远，花童看不清青年的面容，只觉得那随意站立的身姿，即使是只看见一道身影，也觉得异常动人。

像是那些要被捧上天去的贵族少爷。

年轻的贵族似是揉了揉青年的头发，将一束鲜红的玫瑰捧到他眼前。花童呆愣着看两人的背影相携远去，直到那身影在经过下一个转角时蓦然消失，才回过神来。

慷慨的贵族老爷，花童咬了一口手中的金币，心想，那年轻的少爷可真是让人羡慕。

-

金发的俊美王子和黑发的英俊骑士突然出现在城堡当中，骑士手中，还捧着一束尚带着露水的娇艳玫瑰。

城堡中众人对于两人的突然出现已经习以为常，面色平静地致意之后，就听见城堡总管二宫的声音：“可以准备晚餐了。”

樱井翔和松本润相视一笑，携手上楼去换衣服。

自从松本润成为樱井翔的骑士，已经过去了七年。这些年两人借着女巫留下的地图，去过了不少地方，只是他们几乎走遍了整个大陆，也没有听说过哪怕一丁点儿关于女巫和姐姐的消息。

只是时间还没到，樱井总是这么安慰他。

他们刚从雾雨朦胧的伦敦回到城堡，用过晚餐之后，该是宁静的阅读时间，只是大概是由于那根额外的绸带而导致的与往日不同，山下刚刚为两人送上茶和点心，二宫就领着两个久违的面孔进了门。

“姐姐！”

松本润猛地起身身形不稳，被樱井伸手一扶就急忙跑了过去。

“姐姐，你回来了。”松本姐姐张开手臂，拥抱这变化不小的弟弟。而她身后站着的正是女巫，刻板的表情和深刻的皱纹，与从前相比没有一点儿不同。

樱井翔也十分高兴，因为当女巫和松本姐姐再度回到城堡的时候，就是他与松本润举行结婚庆典的日子，这是当初两人离开时，同两个年轻人的约定。

因此，一天后，城堡焕然一新。领地内所有的人都得到了这个消息，铁匠熄灭了炉火，农民放下了铁锹，商人停止了口若悬河的交谈……所有人都向城堡涌来。

庆典十分盛大，乐队一刻不停地演奏着乐曲，宴会厅中，贵族老爷们正进行着严肃的交谈，而盛装打扮的贵族小姐三五成群，低低地议论着那位城堡中的骑士。

而庆典的主人公正与松本姐姐交换这些年各自的经历，然而时间要到了，二宫无奈地在外头催促，两人才不得不停下，由生田带着松本去换上庆典的礼服。

白色的复古长袍典雅而庄重，穿上它的时候，之前刻意忽视的紧张再度涌了上来。深吸一口气，让胸腔内狂跳不止的心安静一点儿，松本挽上姐姐的手，一步一步走向城堡。

是当年册封骑士时的道路，花道尽头静静等候着的俊美王子，也是同一个人。

松本润看着那人的面容越来越清晰，不由得眼眶发热。他心里清楚，这一天，他们两个人都等了很多年。

松本姐姐将松本润带到樱井翔面前，对着那边的二宫笑了笑，二宫回以优雅的微笑，而后将一只白色的花环，郑重地放到樱井翔手中。

那是一只由六朵纯白蔷薇编制而成的花环，花朵盛开，洁白清透，纯净无暇。

樱井翔双手接过花环，定定地看着眼前的松本润。

他的五官早已经褪去少年时的柔和而变得深邃，目光坚毅，青年的身姿也变得潇洒而挺拔。少年到青年的过渡，让他的骑士产生了巨大的变化，而唯一不曾改变的，是那双美丽的眼睛里，那望向樱井翔的目光深处，始终燃烧不息的炽热爱意。

樱井翔为之动容，他将纯白蔷薇花环郑重地戴在松本润的头顶，注视着直起身来的青年，目光如同一望无际的大海，海面之下潜藏着鲜有人知的汹涌暗流。

松本润捉住他的手，轻轻亲吻着那没有一处完好的指尖，视线与樱井对上，露出一个弯了眼角的笑。

台下的人们爆发出强烈的欢声，王子与他的骑士在所有人面前亲吻，得到了所有人眼带笑意的祝福。

滚烫的热流充满了两人的心脏，开场舞中，两人深深对视，而后在最后一个节拍落下之时，齐齐消失在人群当中。

松本姐姐连同城堡总管二宫等人揶揄地看着那两道急切的背影，纷纷摇了摇头。

真是年轻人啊。

“真是年轻人啊……”樱井翔顺从地被松本润抓住手腕，推到床上，看着长腿一伸跨坐了上来，发出一声隐忍的叹息，“你看起来就像是要吃了我，润君。”

对方的眼中混杂着笑意和欲望，让松本润不由自主地沉沦。他弓起身子，让两人炙热的部分贴得很近，而后双手捧起樱井翔的脸，对准那形状优美的嘴唇，狠狠地吻了下去。

樱井翔抬起一只手插入柔顺的黑发之中，感受着两人下体贴合处轻轻摩擦带来的酥麻快感，被动承受着松本润唇舌之间的进攻。

“一只红了眼睛的小狼狗。”

他舔了舔唇角不知是谁的唾液，指尖抚上对方因欲望而发红的眼角，沙哑着声音轻声道。

这一句轻语像是引线，点燃了那已经沸腾的欲火。松本润将手猛得覆上樱井放在他眼角的手指，收紧，在那双润泽的唇瓣上轻轻咬了一口。

樱井翔眯着眼睛“嘶”了一声，就听见松本润在他耳边喘息道：“翔君……是我的翔君……”

下面那东西硬得厉害，樱井翔咬着牙心里骂自己自作自受，一边替松本去掉了碍事的裤子，腰身向上挺了挺，按着他的后颈在锁骨处啃咬。

“是你的。”他将松本的手带到身下，按着两人相贴的地方，“一切都是你的。”

松本深吸一口气，呼吸中都带着颤抖，他腰身轻轻扭动，像是小动物一般，扯开樱井的衣服，在那白皙的胸膛上留下一个又一个的舔吻，如同品尝最美味的甜品。

樱井仰起头，放任小狼狗在他的身体上撒欢，同时捉住他的一只手，强硬地将五指插入对方指间，紧紧扣住，另一只手则抚摸着松本光裸背脊上突出的脊骨，指尖挑逗般的缓缓下移。

松本鼻间发出轻轻的哼声，身体因樱井的手指而颤栗，手臂软得几乎要支撑不住，就干脆紧紧贴着樱井的胸膛，专心地以舌尖舔弄胸前挺立的果实。

躺在松本身下的人被舔得气息不稳，下身硬得生疼，让他几乎就要翻身而上，但他将这欲望生生忍住，在那入口处撞了撞，低声道：“你得自己来，亲爱的。”

松本的动作猛然一滞，而后呜咽出声。樱井捏住他的下巴将他的脸抬起来，看见那水汽氤氲的双眼，弯起了唇角。

“别害羞，宝贝……”食指在唇缝间一抹，探入，“吃了我。”

“呜……”松本被这一激，眼中涌出了泪水，他的大腿颤抖得厉害，挺起腰身，将那东西对准刚才被开垦过的穴口，口腔中舌尖舔弄着闯入的手指，轻轻划过上头的伤口，无法下咽的唾液顺着嘴角淌了出来。

暧昧的水声从结合处传来，松本慢慢地坐了下去。

樱井抽出手指，换上了自己的唇，他汲取着口腔中的汁液，舌尖温柔地与他纠缠，抚慰着穴口被撑开的疼痛，一手握住前头有些疲软的小家伙，轻轻重重地抚慰。

终于坐到底部，将樱井的全部纳入自己的身体。松本剧烈喘息，一手撑在身后，一手扶着腰，大腿抖得不像话，他不敢动，却深刻地感受到那东西在自己体内的细微变化。

“翔……翔君……”

他呼唤着樱井，出口的声音却如同呢喃。

樱井轻轻抽动一下，让松本发出一声低低的呻吟。他的呼吸沉重，显然也是正在极力忍耐。

“好极了，润君……”樱井轻轻抽动起来，柱身被肠壁紧紧裹住，顶端摩擦内壁，数次滑过那几年来已经刻入身体的位置，却如同羽毛拂过，丝毫不留恋。

松本收缩穴口，扭动着腰身想要他触碰那一点，却被樱井捉住腰侧，按了下去。

“……嗯……”松本五指扶着床，蹙着眉头，“……翔君。”

“乖孩子……”手指逗弄顶端，樱井感受到那包裹着自己的紧致又收紧了一些，“你得自己来。”

做到一半就不好意思，樱井可不会就这么放过他，后头他要狠狠地满足对方，可是现在，他非常想看看松本在他身上动作的模样。

松本即使沉迷在欲望当中，也能够明白樱井的想法，这让他又是恼怒又是赧然，然而总归是他挑起的火，再羞涩也得做下去，看着樱井心甘情愿躺在他身下，为他沉迷。

于是他咬着下唇，扶着床抬起了腰，感受着灼热的东西从体内抽出带来一丝丝空虚，又轻轻坐了下去。

樱井掐着他的腰，身下的床垫随着对方的动作起起伏伏，身上的人扬起了脖颈，那线条像是天鹅一样优美，下唇被他自己咬得鲜红。

他看得心里又疼又痒，松本的喘息声越来越大，美丽的眼睛微微睁着，意识迷离，力气也是所剩无几了。

即使身为一个骑士，他此时也已经是精疲力尽。

时候差不多了，樱井握住松本柔软的手，坐了起来，双腿与他交缠，你中有我，我中有你，对方的心跳清晰地传递过来，与他保持同样地频率。

“辛苦了，我的润君……”樱井抱住松本，让他后背贴在床上。

松本微睁着眼睛，注视着他轻声道：“……翔君。”

樱井心中一紧，几乎就要把持不住。

“翔君……”松本拖着嗓子，哑声道。

樱井呼吸一窒，牙齿磨了磨嘴唇，佯怒道：“等一下你别哭。”

松本眼角弯弯，笑得露出两排白白地牙齿，是最干净最天真的一个笑容。樱井看得眼睛深沉起来，松本知道他最经不起自己这样叫他，于是伤敌一千自损八百，小小的报复起来。

之前的温柔旖旎转瞬消散，整根抽出，又全数没入，细细研磨，深深挺进……樱井用出忍耐已久的力气，狂风暴雨般的攻势让身下人的呻吟都变得破碎不清。

两人的喘息清晰地回荡在彼此耳边，双腿夹在肩膀上，勾住了樱井的脖子，纠缠着一两缕金色的发丝。

而身下的青年，胸膛以上红潮涌动，眼角嫣红艳丽无比，黑色的长发被汗水黏在肌肤上，衬托出惊人的白皙和细腻。

“……哈啊……”樱井激烈地冲撞，每一下都顶在最深处。松本前半刺激太重，已经释放过一次，乳白色的浊液洒落在胸膛上，被樱井细细抹开，晶莹的液体沾湿乳尖，一时间糜丽异常。

释放过一次的松本身体软了下来，樱井还很精神，保持着进入他体内的姿势，将他抱到窗台之上。

城堡花园中人声灯火未散，松本捂着嘴，被樱井从身后进入，他的五指死死扣着窗台的边缘，用力使骨节苍白，樱井握住他的腰，将另一只手覆上他的手背，插入五指之间，按着他的手开始快速的抽插。

极度的紧张让松本剧烈收缩，樱井将胸膛贴了上去，掌心贴在松本心脏的位置，吻着他的后颈释放在他体内。

松本被樱井搂过来，靠在他怀中，两人一同平缓着呼吸，只是没过多久，埋在松本体内的东西再一次胀大起来，松本无奈地瞪着这个家伙，被他按在地毯上狠狠地来了一次。

整个夜晚，樱井就如同一只不知餍足的野兽，不停地向松本索取，松本脸上的泪痕干了又湿，湿了又干，喉咙已经沙哑得不成样，却始终没有出声让樱井停下。

他被樱井按在墙上从下向上顶入，抬起的手臂被樱井抓住按在墙上，他被樱井抱着坐在椅子上双腿大开面对清晰的镜子，托着他的膝弯让他看着樱井在自己的身体里进进出出……

整个夜晚，他不知道释放了多少次，体内属于樱井的液体满了就顺着大腿流下，空了又立刻被填满。整个房间没有一处没有沾上属于他们的体液，空气中弥漫着浓重的麝香气息，而松本润最后躺在床上，连动动鼻子都嫌累。

“野兽……”松本的手被樱井捉住，放在他的脸颊上。

“嗯。”樱井在他的掌心蹭了蹭，俯下身，轻轻吻在嘴角，“只属于你一个人的野兽。”

 

-番外end


End file.
